


With scales or skin

by dragoneyes



Series: The Prince and The Dragon [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Come Marking, Coming Untouched, Crack, Dragon!Cas, Fluff, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Romance, blowjob, prince!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoneyes/pseuds/dragoneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean might not be an expert in dragonology, but he's pretty sure that random people shouldn't wander inside his mate's hoard room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With scales or skin

If they weren't so annoying and unnecessary, Dean would feel amused by his father's attempts at finding him a bride.

Most of the times, the King thought carefully about which unengaged lady to 'gently prompt his way' – always making sure that her family was respectful and loyal to the crown at the very least – in order to limit Dean's prospects among a series of candidates that he judged ideal when it came down to both their lineage and their physical attractiveness.

Then there were times when the blatancy of his attempts was just downright insulting.

Case in point: two weeks ago had marked six months since Lord Daniel of the House of Rendall died from an illness complication, leaving his wife, Lady Lisa of the House of Breaden, without a husband; two weeks ago had also marked the end of the traditional mourning period following that kind of unfortunate events. This meant that, by social standards, she was now considered once again a respectable and viable candidate for marriage, which, of course, didn't escape King Winchester's notice.

John knew that Dean and Lady Breaden used to get along quite well before her marriage – in fact, Dean used to think of her as the only noble lady of his age that he could talk to all day long, without feeling the need to run for his life – and he was apparently hoping that, by inviting her over to pass some time as guest at the castle, some kind of flame would spark between them.

What John didn't know was that some kind of flame already lit once in the past, when, young enough not to have hit adulthood yet, Dean and Lisa met for the first time. The problem was that as passionate as their hidden affair had been at time, it was also rather short-lived.

In fact, that whole episode was responsible for the prince realizing that he might not be as attracted to women as his father kept telling him he certainly was: while he found Lisa lovely and pretty great to be around, the idea of touching her anywhere below her waistline made him kind of cringe. It took him months to come over the denial that came from that epiphany, and he was now firmly convinced that his sexuality was as straight as his legs had grown to be.

When he told Lisa that he didn't feel comfortable doing anything with her, she hadn't commented, respecting his will without any fuss. He had thought at the time she probably took it to mean that he simply didn't want to become intimate with someone he wasn't engaged to, but the truth was – and this she told him only a dozen days ago – that she had suspected his preferences, since she had noticed him checking men out more than once in the same way she did.

Incidentally, this little admission on her part was also the reason why Dean had gone two weeks without seeing Cas: he didn't dare to take even a step outside the castle when Lisa was around since – as it was now apparent – she was better than a blood-thirsty hound when it came to sniff out his bullshit. The result of this hitch in his plans was that it forced him to postpone the trip so much, that the first cold winds had already started to blow and were now trying their damn best to freeze the freckles off his face.

As usual, he'd left his horse in a village a bit lower on the side of the mountain and he was now climbing his way as far up the only trail marking that zone as possible. He knew that part of the path to the dragon's nest required him to squeeze past an opening between two rocky walls that was barely big enough for a grown man to fit through, so he had – sadly – renounced to bring Impala with him after the first failed attempt to make his mare fit.

The small passage was, overall, more annoying than troubling, but it lead to what Dean liked to consider his personal secret entrance: until the prince had mentioned its existence for the first time – and Cas debated whether to close the path altogether, deciding in the end to leave it open for the prince and set traps against potential intruders instead – even the dragon had been oblivious to its presence.

Technically a 'main entrance' to his mate's nest existed too, but unless you had wings, it was fairly impossible to reach.

Normally Castiel would realize that Dean was nearby and fly down to give him a lift – how exactly the magical beast was able to sense anyone passing in relative proximity to his nest was still beyond him – but it seemed like the dragon was either busy or distracted by something else this time, which left him with his aching legs and freezing freckles.

While he drifted off the uneven path he had been following so far – making his way between scattered rocks and the leafless branches irregularly sprouting from the side of the mountain – he felt the leather bag dangling from his shoulder jump unevenly against his leg, and he paused to fix it: before Lisa's visit at the castle, Cas had asked him to bring him some sweets made in that region, and, while not many variety were made when there weren't festivities to celebrate, Dean still made sure to get anything available that could last for at least a few days.

At the time he had been a bit surprised to receive Castiel's request, since the dragon had never shown much interest in trying any other human food after that one pie the prince brought him several weeks ago, but Dean supposed that he must have changed his mind.

Maybe he got tired of only eating wild animals and, since apparently dragons could feed on anything – literally _anything_ , if Castiel's monologue about how delicious metals were was anything to go by – he must have just wanted to try something else for a while.

Dean certainly wasn't going to complain if it gave him the chance to open the other's tastes to the wonders of baked goods – in fact, he might have been planning a way to build an oven in the dragon's nest, since he had a handy, scaled source of fire at his disposal anyway.

With the bag now shifted to rest against his lower back, he resumed his hike through rocks and the odd bush of wilting plants.

It took him a handful of hours to reach a part of the road that was more climbing than walking, and another half an hour to arrive at the end of it, where he finally stood in front of the small opening in the side of the mountain that made up the 'secret entrance' to Castiel's nest. It was barely as tall as Dean was, and the prince already knew that he would still have to bend down in some parts to avoid hitting the ceiling, as much as he was aware of the fact that his dragon friend had cast several spells on it, so that stepping inside would trigger a series of traps for anyone but him.

The knowledge that he was the only person allowed through made something warm fizzle inside his chest every time he used that route: if anyone asked, he would never admit it, but it made him feel...well, special since, not only it reminded him that Cas didn't seem to like any other human aside from him, but also that he didn't seem to particularly care for the company of any other dragon as well. It probably wasn't completely a good thing that his mate kept so much to himself – or maybe it was, who knew? Dragons were strage about sharing territories anyway... – but Dean was selfish enough to soak Castiel's whole attention up like it was his only means to survive.

When he finally stepped into the softly-lit room that was the main chamber of the nest, he was sporting a grin on his face, and giddiness was buzzing under his skin at the idea of finally meeting with his mate again after weeks of separation.

"Hey Cas! You home?" he shout, his voice echoing through the huge room for a handful of seconds before dying down.

He waited for the telltale scraping sound of claws against rocks, but nothing came. A disappointed frown raised to his face when he realized that the dragon must have gone out – probably to hunt for food – but it quickly changed into thoughtful consideration once he realized that he could take advantage of the other's absence to give him a bit of a surprise.

With a mischievous smirk now bending his mouth, he made his way towards the main hoard room: while Dean's sexual life had considerably improved recently, there were certain things that both him and Cas still needed to try.

In the months of their acquaintance, the prince hadn't missed how every tale regarding the almost morbid obsession that dragons felt towards their treasures was true, and, if he mixed that with his own creativity when it came down to sexual exploits, it only really brought him to one conclusion: they really needed to fuck on Cas' hoard. In fact, he had all the intentions to wait for the other's return by getting himself comfortable on the highest mound of treasures and fantasize about what the dragon's reaction would be once he saw him sprawled lewdly on a bed of silver and gold.

Yeah, that was gonna be awesome!

With a giddiness marking his every step, he quickened his pace through the opening that connected the main hall to the hoard chamber and stopped only when he was a few steps inside. Like the rest of the nest, the room was lit by glowing rocks that Cas set in the walls after Dean gained his new status as the dragon's mate, and, in spite of their soft light, they were enough to make the heaps and heaps of richnesses gleam under their effect.

Not for the first time, the prince wondered how long it took for Cas to accumulate all those treasures and, not for the first time, he was hit by the realization that the dragon was infinitely older than him: by some of the stories his mate told him, Dean knew that the other was at least a couple of centuries old, but was that enough time to gather as much treasure as the other did?

His nest was basically brimming with silver, gold and precious gems, and especially the main hoard chamber was filled with so many coins, cups, plates, and all kind of valuable objects that, once the prince climbed to the top of the nearest mound, he was standing almost ten feet above ground.

Now, Dean had all the intentions of going through with his plan to seduce Cas – he had never been one to waste fucking potential when it was given to him – but as soon as he was high enough to have a good vision on most of the hoard, he had to stop and wonder if there might be something wrong with his sight because, sure enough, at about half a dozen feet from him, there was a distinctive human shape – their back turned towards him – standing right in the middle of a small dip in his mate's treasure.

"Who the fuck are you?" he barked, hand already going to the hilt of his sword: even before examining the other, he was already conscious of the fact that anyone that managed to pass Cas' traps had to be not only dangerous, but at the very least ill-intentioned towards his dragon – or towards his hoard, which, according to his mate, was even worse.

Hearing himself being called, the guy titled his head with curiosity and peered behind his back to fix a set of intense blue eyes on him. For several instants he didn't move, instead studying Dean with the same focus the prince himself usually reserved to hunting monsters in the wild; then a tiny, amused smile bent the guy's lips upwards and he completely turned, giving Dean a better view of his body.

It was lean but compact, giving the impression of being mostly used for agility and dexterity rather than strength, and only a couple of inches shorter than Dean. His hair was a mass of unruly dark strands that framed his face unevenly and contrasted sharply with his pale skin, giving it a translucent hue.

As the prince's gaze went lower, it also became abundantly clear to him that they guy was completely naked.

"Dude, you got some serious fucking problems," Dean couldn't help but frown. His gaze lingered a bit on the quite nice – what? He was a committed man, not blind! – body in front of him, before he caught himself and snapped his eyes back on the other's face.

The amused smile on the intruder's face only grew a fraction larger at his reaction.

"Hello, Dean," the guy greeted him, his voice low and smoky, and sounding like gravel...and fuck, Dean knew that voice even if he was used to hear it in a much louder boom!

"Cas?!"

With his eyes growing as wide as saucers and his mouth opening in disbelief without his consent, the prince watched while the amusement on his mate's face morphed into an outright laugh at his dumbfounded reaction.

"Dude, what the fuck?!" with a handful of large steps, Dean was in front him, his gaze roaming all over the definitely human-shaped body that the other was sporting, while his mind tried without success to find an answer to what he was seeing before him.

"Do you like it?" Castiel replied, opening his arms and turning on himself to give the prince a better view.

After valiantly trying not to let his gaze shift lower for several painful moments, Dean had to give up when the creamy expanse of the other's back was in front of him, and his eyes inevitably moved down to stare at a tight, round ass that looked just the right side of small for his hands to perfectly fit on it.

"It's...uh..." he licked his dried lips and wondered if the dragon would have anything against Dean feeling him up a bit in that new body of his. "It looks very nice," he finally managed to comment after clearing his throat, "but, man, I gotta tell you: I'm kind of lost here."

"It's a spell," Castiel explained, turning once again towards him and looking completely unconcerned by his current naked state, "I asked another one of my kin – one I sometimes barter treasures with – to teach it to me in your absence. I was not sure until now if this form would be pleasing to you or not," he added with a slight frown, "I tried several variations, but this seems to be the one that translates better from my actual body."

Dean watched the other's pink mouth move as he spoke, entranced by those chapped lips and wanting nothing more than to lean in and wet them for Cas with his own tongue. It took him a moment to absorb what was being said to him, and then a frown pinching his features, while he shifted his attention back on the other's face.

"Cas, you know I like your usual self – thick scales, huge ass, barbed dick, and everything else – right?" he asked, not wanting his mate to think even for a moment that he would change anything about him.

"I'm aware," Cas nodded in return, "I didn't mean to imply that I doubted you. I thought it could be stimulating in other ways if we..." he trailed off, his voice becoming a mumbled whisper while Dean was treated to the sight of pale cheeks blushing bright red once the dragon started squirming in embarrassment.

"We what, Cas?" the prince questioned, unabashedly enjoying the other's sudden bashfulness: at times it was difficult for him to understand what was going on inside Castiel's head, since his reptilian face simply lacked the means to convey a certain range of emotions. Right now, when he still was getting used to his new human features, Dean's mate was easier to read than an open book with only bolded and underlined letters written on it.

"We're of the same size," his mate concluded, peering at the prince from under dark eyelashes.

Oh! That was...oh, wow, that was a _great_ idea actually!

Closing the few steps that separated them, Dean licked his lips once again and stood right in front of the other, his hands twitching at his sides with the instinct to reach out and touch all that naked skin. His eyes locked with the dragon's and with only a few inches separating them, he realized that their color was the only thing that remained unchanged in this form: they were the same unearthly hue he was used to, the dark outer rims of the irises contrasting sharply with the flakes of silver that were scattered all over a sky blue background.

"I don't know, Cas," he hummed, his voice lowering to a murmur, "I think you're a couple of inches short there."

The squint that followed his words was kind of adorable, to be honest, and Dean had to bite his lip to avoid saying as much out loud. It didn't help that what felt like a swarm of butterflies was fluttering up a thunderstorm inside his stomach.

"By the way, I called you when I arrived," he added, his eyes slowly following the gentle curve of Castiel's neck: there were three paler lines of skins marking both his shoulders and mirroring the flat spikes that helped the other during flight in his dragon form. "Didn't you hear me?"

"No, human hearing is considerably less sharp than my own," Castiel huffed, as if he found that bit of anatomy as annoying as an insistent fly. "The same thing could be said about your eyesight," he added with a frown, "I fail to understand how you are able to roam about without falling prey to any predator."

"We manage," Dean chuckled in return. "Aren't you cold like that, though? Your cave's cool and nice with the magical lighting and everything else, but it's kind of chilly to go around in your birthday clothes."

"I'm not sure. I don't normally feel changes in temperature very well," a frown was back to creasing Cas' face, while a little shiver shook his body as if summoned by the discussion. "Although I do feel a bit uncomfortable now that you mention it..."

"No shit," the prince chuckled at the confused – and slightly pouting – squint that the other gave him. "Here, let me help you with that," he added with a grin, while he raised a hand to the buckle keeping his beige cloak in place. After making quick work of it, he wrapped the thick cotton garment around his mate's shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

"You dumb, clueless lizard..." he commented while his hands loosely laced at the small of Castiel's back. The skin underneath his fingers was cool to the touch but not worryingly so, and, once made sure that the other was safely nestled against his chest, Dean couldn't resist the temptation of leaving a kiss on the closest cheek.

"Hum...you got a bit of scruff there," he noticed, nuzzling against it with appreciation before murmuring against his ear, "I like it."

Castiel didn't reply, but the prince was able to see, out the corner of his eye, the light blush that colored his mate's cheeks at those words: the dragon probably wasn't even aware of the equally instinctive and telltale reactions that his body was giving off every time Dean decided to tease him while he was in this human form. There were hands awkwardly playing with the fabric of his shirt, as if the other didn't quite know what to do with them and it took Cas still a few moments to make a decision and put them lightly on Dean's hips.

"You feel very different like this," he considered out loud, "skin is more sensitive than scales."

The prince would have replied that could only turn to their advantage, but something tugged at his shoulder and he realized that Castiel had found the bag still hanging at his side.

"Oh, hey, this reminds me," he commented, shuffling back to make a bit of space between them in order to show the other what he brought, "I've the sweets you asked for."

Hearing those words, the dragon's face lit up with gratitude, "You have perfect timing! I was planning to use them to bribe Gryblilkalmyel into teaching me the mutation spell, but I was forced to haggle when you didn't show up for a few days," Dean tried to grumble an explanation about how he was forced to stay at the castle due to Lisa's visit, but the dragon quelled his agitation by placing a hand against his neck and stroking his jawline with affection.

"These will still do nicely as a gift of appreciation for his help: he is quite fond of human sweets, and I suspect them to be the main reason why he learned to assume a human form to begin with."

With carefull movements Castiel helped the prince pull the leather strap over his head, waiting just enough for the bag to be in his hands before he skirted off to one side of the room, beige cloak flapping behind his back, and naked feet shifting unsteadily on uneven mounds of treasures in such a way that made Dean wince in sympathy: if this was going to be a recurring thing, he really needed to bring Cas some clothes, starting with boots.

"My hoard is huge in this form," the dragon commented when he was back in front of Dean. He sounded extremely pleased with himself about it too.

"Yeah, it kind of is," Dean chuckled in return before pulling him back against his chest, "Now, come here before you freeze your pretty human ass."

"Is it pretty?" the dragon wondered out loud, curiosity twinkling in his eyes as if he found the other's comment weirdly intriguing, "How can you tell?"

There was no-way Dean was going to resist that temptation, so he let one of his hands slide downwards to wrap around the firm perfection that was Cas' ass, palming with appreciation its smooth flesh. From where he was standing, he couldn't quite see what he was doing since the cloak wrapped around the dragon's shoulders covered most of his vision, but his fingers were enough to confirm that his mate sported quite a nice rear.

"Trust me, I've plenty of experience," he replied, squeezing the object of their discussion, and pulled the other closer, their chests against one another. "You look fucking hot like this, Cas."

Letting out a pleased sound, the dragon molded himself against him, the tip of his nose barely touching his mate's cheek for a brief instant, before he began to nuzzle the hinge of his jaw. There was an insistent pressure against Dean's thigh and the prince didn't have to look down to know that Castiel's soft dick was nestled against the joint where his hip and leg met.

"Hey, can you give me a bit of space? I want to try something now that you're my size," with this whole situation being so sudden and Dean not knowing beforehand what the dragon had been planning for the better part of the last few weeks, there wasn't much he could do: they simply lacked the...facilitating goods necessary for everything to go smoothly. This didn't mean, however, that there wasn't still plenty of stuff they could still try out.

After Cas gave him a quizzical look and slowly complied with his request, the prince took a few instants to appreciate once again the body in front of him, before falling to his knees. It took him a moment to find a position that didn't involve some piece of the dragon's hoard digging painfully in his flesh, but once he was all set, he leaned in to press a kiss just above the other's navel. The skin under his lips was smooth and warm, and it quivered when he gave it a playful nip.

"Dean?" Castiel called him, sounding just a little bit uncertain. Raising his gaze with the intention of asking if it was fine for him to continue, Dean found that, even though the other still looked a bit lost, there was also a good amount of excited curiosity in his eyes.

"I wanna blow you, Cas," he explained, pitching his voice lower while he placed a line of kisses down his mate's happy trail, "let me?"

"Yes!" the dragon hissed, his eyes closing and his hands clenching Dean's shoulders when the latter reached around the base of his cock to carefully nuzzle against his balls.

Hiding a grin against his mate's twitching skin at that sharp answer, the prince set all remaining hesitations aside and got right down to business: after sucking the base of Castiel's dick for a few moments – nipping, and teasing, and coaxing it into full hardness – he licked a wet stripe all the way to the tip, where he placed a mischievous kiss, before glancing up to see how his efforts were fairing so far.

He was met by a pair of hooded eyes staring back at him through black eyelashes: Castiel's gaze was glazed over with arousal, his expression a bit lost – like he was not entirely sure if he should be reciprocating somehow – while his mouth hanged half-open, pink lips wet with spit and soft pants leaving his throat every now and then.

"Enjoying the show?" Dean grinned, rubbing the other's dick with his hands for a few moments before wrapping his lips around the head and suck him down as far as he was able to take him. It had been a while since the last time he did this, but Hell if he wasn't going to try his best: this was Cas' first blowjob after all, and he would make sure the other wouldn't be forgetting it anytime soon.

Keeping his cheeks hollowed and sealed against the hot flesh in his mouth, he started to bob his head, taking a bit more of Castiel's length every time he sank down. There was an undeniable thrill in the knowledge that no-one had ever done this to his mate before, as much as he felt a shiver of arousal run down his spine at the keening sounds the dragon was letting out.

When he finally felt the head of Cas' cock hit the back of his throat, a hand sank in his hair, grabbing it and twisting it in such a way that it made him groan in return. Without pulling away, he opened the eyes he didn't realize he had closed at some point, and raised his gaze to meet unearthly blue orbs staring back at him with ravenous hunger. Dean's beige cloak was still wrapped around Castiel's shoulders, secured in place by the silver buckle pressing against the other's pale neck, and the soft fabric silently fell at either side of them, curtaining them away from the rest of the world.

"Dean," the dragon's voice sounded rough and filled with such raw need that the prince couldn't help but moan around the dick still deep inside his mouth. A warning hiss followed his action and the hold on his hair tightened, forcing him in place when the other started to pull out.

With a whine of protestation, the prince tried to get the other back between his lips, but the dragon's grip on him was merciless.

"Wha—" he tried to ask for an explanation but was shushed with a gentle stroke of fingers against his cheek, before Castiel took a step back and started to unbuckle the cloak from around his neck. Dean watched with confusion while the dragon gathered the beige fabric in his arms – his mind too dizzy with arousal to understand what the other's intentions were – and he slowly blinked when it was offered to him.

"On your back, Dean," Castiel's gaze was filled with amusement and affection while he watched the prince connect the dots.

Oh! That was what he wanted!

Biting down a groan, Dean was quick to take the cloak from the other's hand and spread it on gold and silver coins to create a makeshift – if somewhat uncomfortable – bed for himself to lay on. His back barely managed to hit the thick fabric before Castiel's face was suddenly there in front of him, leaving a series of kisses on his jawline that ended with their lips pressed together with affectionate gentleness.

"So beautiful," the dragon hummed against Dean's mouth, his eyes shining with the kind of intense craving and possessiveness that was usually reserved solely for his treasures. "You're so beautiful, Dean. So perfect. You're as precious to me as my hoard is," and fuck if that confession didn't make the prince whimper in return.

This wasn't exactly how Dean pictured seducing the other just half an hour ago, but he couldn't really complain about this unexpected result either – not with Cas looking at him like he was a treasure worth to be put on display with the rest of his hoard. If anyone else were to stare at Dean in the same way, he would feel creeped out by it, but by now he knew enough about dragons to be aware of the fact that being put on the same plane with their hoard was the highest praise they could give.

Gentle fingers stroked his cheek while soft kisses were pressed all over his face, and the prince only became aware once again of what was going on around him when the tip of Castiel's cock nudged his lips: the dragon was straddling his chest, one leg at either side of his shoulders, and was offering his length back to the delicious heat of the prince's mouth.

Without hesitation, Dean let him sink in as far as he could go in that position, moaning around hard flesh while he shifted to relieve some of the frustration from his own painfully hard dick: he hadn't touched himself up to that moment, too focused on giving Cas pleasure, but he knew that if he did, it wouldn't take long for him to finish.

With urgent moves, he grabbed the other's ass and pulled him closer to silently letting him know that he could take it, that there was no reason for the shallow pace the dragon had set, but Castiel shushed them away as soon as he realized what he was trying to do.

"No, Dean...I want..." when the other pulled away instead of coming closer, Dean couldn't help letting out a sound of frustration.

"Dammit, Cas!" he hissed, his eyes widening in a feverish glare, while he watched his mate lick his lips and wrap a hand around his dick, pumping it more urgently than ever before.

It took him a moment to understand what Castiel's intentions were, and he only had enough time to groan a loud "Fuck!" before his face was covered in sticky stripes of come, his body shaking at realization of what the other's behavior actually meant: Cas was marking him as part of his hoard.

"Shit..." he whimpered, his eyes clenching shut against the sight of Cas – pale skin shining with sweat, mouth hanging open in a hoarse moan, and fingers tightening in Dean's hair – while his body was shaken by a last, powerful shiver, and he came untouched in his pants.

"Shit..." he breathed out a second time, peering at his mate through half-closed lids when he felt his warm body lay on top of him. By the look of it, Dean wasn't the only one who needed some time to recover, but Cas seemed at least coherent enough to start cleaning Dean's face...with his tongue.

He idly wondered if that was a dragon thing too.

"I'm glad my initiative was appreciated," Dean heard the other commented and he couldn't help snorting in return, amused.

"Dude, it was more than appreciated," he chuckled, grinning at his mate. "There are so many things I can teach you now..."

Licking his lips at the _potentialities_ that came with having his mate in a human-shaped body, he tried to shift Castiel's weight into a more comfortable position, grimacing soon afterwards when he noticed the sticky feeling that came with his messed up pants. With a frown of annoyance the prince pondered for a bit if he felt up to clean up now or suffer the results of his laziness later. He ended up letting out a sigh of frustration and placing a quick kiss on the lips.

"I don't know about you, but I definitely need to get cleaned," he commented, while he absently rubbed the smooth skin of Cas' back.

"We could take a bath," the dragon replied, his gaze filling with interest at that prospective. At times Dean had the impression that the sole reason why his mate choose that mountain to make his nest was the hot springs running inside of it.

"Sure, why not," Dean grinned in return. "Besides, if I let you go around like that you're gonna catch a cold or something."

"You think that is possible?" the dragon replied, his eyes filling with curiosity while he lazily raised back on his feet.

When the other offered him a hand, Dean took it, and then shrugged in return, "Don't you people get sick?"

"Yes, but not out of cold," Castiel shrugged, observing the prince for a few instants before hesitantly reaching out to entwine their fingers together, "we're very resilient."

"Yeah, I kind of noticed," the grin on Dean's face turned softer when he felt the warm presence of the other's hand in own, and he squeezed it back in a gesture filled with affection.

"Better not to find out then," he concluded while he wrapped his cloak around Castiel's shoulders for a second time. Leaning in for a brief kiss that made them both smile in contentment, he let their breaths mingle for a few instants before stepping back and grin.

"Come on, the water isn't going to come to us on its own," he said and started to climb down one side of the hoard, dragging its owner along.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone interested I made a Tumblr blog where I'll be posting all my fanfictions and fanarts, you can find it here: <http://dragon-scribbling-scribbles.tumblr.com/>
> 
> If you're interested in my personal blog instead, it's over here: <http://dragoneyes.tumblr.com/>


End file.
